Smallville ReBorn
by SoldierStrokes
Summary: The Smallville series gets a complete makeover from the beginning in this new brand of storytelling that begins on the heels of the final episode of the Smallville series beloved by many. This version contains Clark's self-discovery,villains old and new, and an innovative approach that fans have never experienced. Each weekly episode contains fun,excitement and action.
1. Season 1, Episode 1

Season 1, Episode 1: Fate of a World

Jor-El is in the chamber where Krypton's authoritative figures hold important meetings. He stands before the Kryptonian Council in an urgent manner of some sort.

Jor-El: "Krypton's core is unstable. This planet might self-destruct at any moment. We must act now. "

Council Member Jul-Us: "You have no proof of this. You have a great reputation among our numbers but if you pursue in this endeavor, we will have no choice but to charge you with treason."

Council Member Al-An: "I'm afraid Jul-Us is right. An act of treason will in no doubt, subject you to banishment to the phantom zone. A zone you created for Krypton's finest criminals."

Jor-El: "Then that is what I must risk to save our kind from destruction."

One of the council members picks up a hammer and strikes it on the concrete panel.

Al-An: "Enough. The council has heard enough. Your claims are causing unease to the rest of the members of our council. This kind of rumor, if spread, will cause panic among the citizens of Krypton. Guard! Please Escort Jor-El to his quarters."

Council Member Sor-Ay: "And in addition we have no choice but to strip you of your credibility as Krypton's most revered scientist. As of now, you will be under close guard in your home and will not be allowed to leave under any circumstances. This meeting is adjourned!

Each council member heads back to their quarters while Jor-El is being escorted by a burly Kryptonian guard to his quarters where Lara awaits him.

Jor-El enters his crystal like home.

Lara: "Jor-El. How did it go?"

Jor-El: "I'm afraid my colleagues are rather stubborn. They think I'm stirring up these claims out of thin air."

Lara: "Don't worry darling. They'll come around and when they do, they will see the error of their ways."

Jor-El: "I'm afraid it will be too late by then, my sweet. Since the council won't heed my warning they are unknowingly putting this whole planet at risk. The risk is imminent to all who live here, whether they are innocent or guilty. If Krypton is no more, I cannot let our son, Kal-el fall into the same fate. He is innocent in all of this. No matter what happens to us, we must preserve the life of our child at any cost."

Lara: "Your right. He hasn't even begun to live. He has much more to offer in life rather than in death."

Jor-El walks over to the crib where baby Kal-el lies. Kal-el is shaking a rattle with the "S" insignia imprinted on its surface.

Jor-El picks up his son and holds him in his arms.

Jor-El: "My son. My precious heir of the House of El. Your life means more to me compared to the lives of Lara and me. That is why I have labored hard in the past weeks to build you a vessel that will send you to a planet called Earth."

Lara: "Are you sure Earth is the right place for our son?"

Jor-El: "My love, it is the only descent place I know of. It may be primitive compared to our planet but from my research, it is not very different from our world. The only difference in our two planets is that, it possesses a yellow sun while we possess a red one. This particular sun will give Kal-El great powers and will give him an advantage to all on Earth."

Jor-El walks to the spaceship carrying baby Kal-el and puts him in there. He takes a crystal and puts it on top of the star-shaped craft. The spaceship activates and makes a whirring sound. It begins to hover in the air, slowly moving upwards.

Jor-El looks at the smiling face of his son.

Jor-El: "Kal-El you will be a beacon of hope for all on Earth. We may not be with you in flesh but our spirits will forever guide you, as you journey across the galaxy to a new world."

What Jor-El didn't know was that the remaining power source he used for the spaceship's journey would drain the core of Krypton and accelerate its self-destruction.

To Be Continued…


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

Chapter 2: Destruction of a Planet

Beneath Krypton's crust, the core was becoming unstable quickly and to the unseen eye the last amounts of energy usurped by Jor-el's activation of baby Kal-el's spaceship was the last blow Krypton could take. Minutes after the spaceship's activation, Krypton had a huge earthquake and the trembling could be felt by its citizens.

In Jor-el's quarters, baby Kal-el's spaceship was still moving upwards slowly. The spaceship would use its turbo boost feature when it reached an altitude of 50 feet.

Meanwhile, in the chambers of the Kryptonian Council, all of the council members gathered together in an emergency because of the earthquake. They all came together to find the reason why something like this happened.

Head of the council, Al-an, speaks to an invisible presence.

Al-an: "Computer, activate."

Unknown voice: "Brain Interactive Construct Online. How may I be of service to you?"

Al-an: "What is the cause of this earthquake?"

Brain Interactive Construct: "An unidentified energy source was used which caused Krypton's core to overload."

Al-an: "Where did it issue from?"

Brain Interactive Construct: "It issued from the quarters of Jor-el, sir."

Al-an: "Please alert the guards immediately."

Brain Interactive Construct: "Yes, sir."

A droning siren activated which could be heard by all of Krypton's citizens. This particular sound was for Krypton's guards in case someone needed to be arrested.

Two guards came marching through the doors of the Kryptonian Council Chamber.

One of the guards spoke. "What seems to be the problem?"

Al-an: "I need you to go to Jor-el's quarters and arrest him. He is subject to banishment forever in the phantom zone."

At the orders of Al-an, the guards quickly march out and head to the quarters of Krypton's once revered scientist.

Back in Jor-el's quarters, both he and Lara hug in an embrace while watching their son slowly drift upwards into the starry night sky.

Jor-el speaks to Lara.

Jor-el: "Do you think I was selfish in putting our son's interest before the interests of the entire population of Krypton?"

Lara: "Krypton would have reached its expiration date sooner or later. You did plenty of research to find the solution to this problem. The destruction of our planet is inevitable. We must accept our fate. Our son can't do much good here. Today is Kal-El's first birthday celebration. Sending him away was the best gift we could ever give him, the gift of a new life."

The door from Jor-el's quarters open and two burly guards enter with their firearms drawn out.

Guard 1: "Jor-el, you are under arrest for putting this civilization at risk. Come with me. You are hereby sentenced to banishment to the phantom zone."

As soon as both guards come one step forward, debris from the infrastructure inside Jor-El's quarter fall on both guards. Both guards are dead pressed beneath by the debris that fell from above.

All over Krypton's surface everything started collapsing, the tremors became worse and the ground started splitting. The citizens of Krypton fell in the cracks of the surface, into the abyss of death. The screams of those falling to their demise filled the air.

Lara and Jor-el stood in their quarters looking up into the night sky wondering about the fate of their only son.

During the encounter with the guards the spaceship had reached 50 feet and had sped off into the blackness of the galaxy.

As the spaceship reached a mile, the world of Krypton imploded from within, scattering the memories of a civilization into nothingness. No one would carry on its legacy into a new age.

Little did the people of Krypton know, that one of their people escaped, one whose destiny would be far greater than they would ever imagine.

To be Continued…


	3. Season 1, Episode 3

Chapter 3: A Savior Arrives

In a small Kansas town, a young married couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent eagerly load up their freshly picked vegetables onto their old red station wagon to sell in the weekly farmer's market located at the heart of Smallville where residents go to see movies and hangout. It's also a hub for the local high school population.

Yesterday, the local football team, the Smallville Crows won the annual football championships and are ready to celebrate on the streets of Smallville. The streets have been decorated with lavish ornaments and stylish flowers.

Jonathan and Martha Kent, are hoping that this year will be the year they draw in extra sales to help keep the farm running and to build an extra shed in case they ever have children. Martha Kent can't have children and she has considered adopting but the hope of having their own child never left her mind. Every night Jonathan and Martha would stare up into the black skies and wish upon the stars that one day she would be able to conceive.

Jonathan enters the driver's seat and Martha enters into the seat right next to her husband. Jonathan starts the engine and the station wagon creaks and hisses before it starts to move gently down the road, picking up speed gradually.

"Martha, look over there. Do you see that?"

"Honey, I don't see anything."

Jonathan points to a fiery streak heading across the sky. "Over there. It's gaining speed and it just landed in Shuster's field."

"I see it Jonathan, and it's not the only one. What are we going to do?"

Before long several meteors come raining down all over this small town with lightning speed destroying crops and damaging buildings of historic value.

"Martha, hang on!" Jonathan accelerates the brakes and swerves past a meteor heading towards their car.

One meteor hits the sidewalk and creates a big pothole the size of a radio satellite dish.

Jonathan and Martha nearly misses that one as they approach it with maximum speed but are taken off guard as a second meteor following that one crashes right beside them.

The impact makes the station wagon roll and tumble causing both passengers to be unconscious upside down from their station wagon.

Little did they know that they tumbled across Shuster's field next to the meteor landing site.

A few feet away was a spacecraft covered with ash and debris, humming and whirring. An innocent baby lay inside crying.


	4. Season 1, Episode 4

Chapter 4: Ma and Pa Kent

The red station wagon lay upside down with debris all over it. Fire and dust from the ground swirled and flew all around the atmosphere. Martha and Jonathan Kent were upside down and they were slowly slipping back into consciousness.

"Martha. Are you all right?" Jonathan said in a raspy voice. The debris from the air was choking him and he couldn't speak clearly.

"I'm alright Jonathan. I think I'm stuck. I can't move."

"Hang on Martha." Jonathan slowly inched his way out of the seat and used his hands to pry open the wagon door. Jonathan pushed and pushed and was finally able to crank it open after multiple attempts. The door had jammed when the wagon tumbled over upside down when the meteor came down beside them.

Jonathan slowly crawled out on his hands and feet a few feet away from where he was able to get out and pulled himself up using the side of the wagon as support. After getting his breath and making sure he could move properly, He went around to the other side to help Martha out.

Jonathan was able to open the other door quite easy and he pulled Martha out slowly onto the ground. They both helped each other up and surprisingly Martha wasn't injured either. She just felt a little groggy and it took a while for her to regain balance.

"We have to find help Martha."

"I don't know if anyone is around to help." Martha began to look around and to her shock, she saw behind her, the town of Smallville in flames with smoke rising up. The main town where they were supposed to head to could be seen from Shuster's field. It was in ruins and everything around them was in ruins too. Crater holes were all around them and ashes were beneath their feet.

"What are we going to do Jonathan? We are without hope around here."

"Don't worry Martha. We'll make it through this like we always do." Jonathan held Martha as she sobbed on his shoulders. Jonathan was always a caring man and he would have been a great father if given the chance.

"Jonathan, what is that vibrating sound?"

"What sound Martha?"

"You don't hear it? Listen closely."

Jonathan listened carefully and began to hear the faint hum and whirring and he started to search for the source of the sound. He began to look around and around until finally he glimpsed something far off. Smoke was issuing forth from a crater twenty feet ahead of them. Jonathan started to move forward.

"Jonathan, don't go too close to it. We don't know what it could be. It might be dangerous."

"Don't worry honey, I'll be careful."

As Jonathan was nearing it, it seemed as if fate was trying to reveal something to him because the smoke started receding and as he approached, he saw a shiny object get bigger and bigger. Soon it was evident that it was something not of this earth. It was an oval shaped object 10 feet wide, 8 feet tall. And as Jonathan came close, the ship opened up to reveal a baby crying among a handful of crystals surrounding it with the emblem of the House of El which was shaped like an "S" beneath its body.

Jonathan hollered from where he was, "Martha, you can come. It's safe." Martha hesitantly started stepping forward until both were standing side by side staring at the babe inside.

Martha started to move toward the baby. Her motherly instinct and her yearning to become one, blinded her to the danger of the situation. As she approached the vessel holding the baby, a meteor streaked across the sky. It came down fast and it crashed right into the vessel.

Martha fell back from the impact and sat up, covering her face, trying to see where it landed. Jonathan ran over to help her up and both were in shock at what happened as they realized that the meteor crashed into the vessel where the baby lay. But an even greater shock came over them as the smoke from the impact of the meteor subsided. The baby somehow survived and was crying still.

Martha ran up to it and picked the baby up, afraid that fate might rob its life again. As Martha held it, she overcame with joy and wept and held that baby as close to her body as possible. She carried the baby to Jonathan and Jonathan picked it up and was filled with immense joy also. And they stood their staring at both the baby and the metallic spaceship, wondering what kind of future might be in the midst after the events that just transpired.


	5. Season 1, Episode 5

Chapter 5: 12 Years Later

The alarm rang and young Clark Kent reached over to silence it. Unaware of his strength,

He smashed the clock and crushed it to pieces. It was going to be something he would have to get used to. He would have to deal with his meteor powers for the rest of his life, not knowing when these powers would emerge suddenly on the spot. He couldn't control these powers of his. That was one of the reasons why he kept his distance from people and refused to participate in any sports. He would go home straight from Smallville High and just stay up in his loft, looking up at the stars at night, every night.

For some reason, the stars were the only things he could relate to in this world because when he looked up he couldn't help but feel that the stars which were in the sky, were just as lonely as he was. He would stare up and just get lost in the vastness of the galaxy as he thought about the daily trivial things regarding school and if he would have to resort to solitude for the rest of his life.

Clark Kent felt like he could never truly fit in and the dreams he had at night didn't help much either. Dreams of a distant planet where a past civilization dwelt haunted him and he didn't know why. When he had told his parents about this, they would look at each other in silence and replace the subject with another topic and ask him about school and if he met a girl yet.

Jonathan and Martha had kept his true origins from him. After the Kent's found him in the spaceship, they loaded the heavy metallic object onto the back of the station wagon and headed back to the farm. On the farm next to the house was an abandoned shed with a cellar at the bottom. They had taken the spaceship down to the cellar and left it there. Jonathan locked the cellar door and both Martha and he decided to put the reality of the situation behind them. They were both scared of what might occur from all of this.

But one thing was certain; they loved Clark to death even with all of his powers emerging. Especially the time when baby Clark threw a tantrum, and threw his rattle, which flew out of the ceiling, putting a hole in it. Martha and Jonathan thought it was the cutest thing ever. God knows where that rattle went. It's probably floating somewhere in the galaxy as we speak.

As Clark grew older and realized he was different than other normal boys, Martha and Jonathan had told him that when the meteor shower hit Smallville, it changed his body chemistry and gave him abilities that nobody in this world had. This was an absurd theory but Martha and Jonathan was afraid of telling him the truth. They were afraid that if he knew the truth, he would leave them to go searching for his real parents, and find out about where he came from, and would forget about them. Also, he would probably never forgive them for lying to him.

As Clark was gazing at the stars he realized it was getting late so he got off the telescope and turned around. Before him was a bunch of strangers wearing weird costumes, standing there looking at him and talking in a language he had never heard before.

One of the female members came forward and attached a circular device to his chest and returned back to the group.

"Hi. My name is Imra. This is Rokk and Garth to my left and right."

Clark: "I can understand you? How is that possible? What is this thing you put on my chest?" Clark reached forward to remove it.

Imra: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I put that translating device on your chest. It will help you understand us. If you remove it, you'll just hear jibber jabber. Who knows? Maybe you might be into that sort of thing."

Garth: "Hey Sup-!" Rokk slaps Garth over the head. "Where's the ca-! Rokk slaps Garth on the head again.

Garth: "What was that for?"

Rokk: "Garth, quit playing around. You might mess up his destiny if you spoil it for him. It's because of him that we are who we are. Don't ruin our future with your stupidity."

Garth: "Ok. Alright. I'll behave. Geez! You're always so serious. You gotta lighten up."

Clark: "I've been standing here for a while now and I still don't know who you are."

Rokk: "Actually "When" would be more like it. We are from the 21st Century. It's good to see you Kal-El."

Garth: "That's not fair. It's okay for him to jeopardize our future but not me, is that it? Oh wait. He's the leader. Blah! Blah! Blah!"

Imra: "Grow up."


End file.
